


The Sound of Victory

by miyakowasure



Category: Bakaleya6, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyakowasure/pseuds/miyakowasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place in autumn 2012 when the both of them were filming dramas: Hokuto acted in <a href="http://wiki.d-addicts.com/Kuro_no_Onna_Kyoshi">Kuro no onna kyoshi</a> and Jesse in <a href="http://wiki.d-addicts.com/Sprout">Sprout</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Sound of Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in autumn 2012 when the both of them were filming dramas: Hokuto acted in [Kuro no onna kyoshi](http://wiki.d-addicts.com/Kuro_no_Onna_Kyoshi) and Jesse in [Sprout](http://wiki.d-addicts.com/Sprout).

\- - -

 

“Seriously, mate. I never thought they would make you such a ladies’ man!”

Startled, Hokuto stops and turns around to see Jesse approaching him. The boy’s hands are deep in his pockets and there is an amused grin on his face.

“What do you mean?” Hokuto asks, corrects the strap of the school bag he’s still carrying on his shoulder, and shivers a bit. The last scene of the evening was shot in fake rain and he is soaked wet now. The water wasn’t that cold but the cool night air makes shivers run up his spine.

“First Eikura-san,” Jesse says pointedly, “and now Hirose-san. Lucky you, they definitely aren’t the worst options if you ask me.”

“Eikura-san is old enough to be my teacher for real,” Hokuto chuckles, “kissing her mostly felt weird.”

“What about this one, you seemed to like it.”

“You were watching.” It’s not a question and they both know it before Jesse confirms the statement with a nod. 

“What are you even doing here?” Hokuto asks then, raising his eyebrows, “I thought you were supposed to have a free evening tonight. It’s not that interesting to watch me working.”

“How do you know?” Jesse throws a question back and for a second Hokuto feels the intensity of the other boy’s gaze and suddenly cold isn’t the only reason for him to shiver.

“Fine, watch however much you want,” he says and runs after the shooting team and Hirose-san and Chiba-kun who have stopped after a small distance to wait for him.

“I’ll be waiting,” Jesse calls behind him. Hokuto hears the smile in his voice and it makes him feel warm for a moment, despite his soaked school uniform.

“Say, did you really like it?” Jesse asks half an hour later when they’re walking towards the train station.

“Hmm?”

“Kissing her. Hirose-san.”

“Did you like kissing Kojima-san and Morikawa-san?” Hokuto asks back.

“What do they have to do with this?” Jesse asks amusedly and Hokuto rolls his eyes.

“Could it be because it’s basically the same thing? It was nice enough, thank you for asking.”

“Same here. But it feels weird to kiss someone with the cameras on doesn’t it.”

Hokuto nods, wondering how long they can continue their little conversation. It sounds like innocent chatting between workmates who have done similar things in high school dramas but in fact there is more in it, and that’s what makes Hokuto’s cheeks feel warmer and redder the longer they talk.

It’s been continuing the whole summer. The way they keep exchanging long gazes and meaningful smiles, sometimes even fleeting touches, is exciting and nerve-wrecking at the same time. Sometimes Hokuto has had to stop to think about it; that he is actually _flirting_ with the other boy. But it doesn’t feel bad and Jesse plays along well so he doesn’t really want to stop it either.

“Want to try it without cameras?” he hears himself saying and for a second the awkwardness of the frozen atmosphere is overwhelming until Jesse looks at him and laughs.

“Alright, you won this one!”

“I didn’t know we were having a competition,” Hokuto points out and Jesse flashes him a wide grin.

“But we do! I’ve even written down all the wins and losses. Want to know the results so far? I’m sorry to tell you some sad news but I’ve made you freeze, blush or shiver about twice as often as you have done the same things to me!”

Jesse’s words are ridiculous enough that they make Hokuto stop and stare at the boy, and suddenly it feels like the invisible wall between them is getting shattered when they finally break the unspoken rule of not talking about the matter.

“You have actually counted _everything_ , the whole summer?”

“Yup!” Jesse says cheerfully, clearly very proud of himself, “Every single glance and smile. That way the results will be fair.”

For a fleeting second Hokuto hesitates. Then he decides to ignore the voice of reason in his head and gives up to what he really wants to say instead of what he should.

“Until when are we counting points?” he asks innocently and Jesse shrugs.

“I haven’t decided yet but I had thought about the end of this month.”

“The end of September,” Hokuto confirms, “so I still have time to collect more points with which I can win you?”

“The end of September is fine with me,” Jesse accepts and tilts his head, “but to tell the truth I really don’t think you stand a chance.”

Hokuto chuckles at that and grabs Jesse’s wrist into his hand. His heart beats so fast it’s almost painful when he quickly glances around to make sure there are no other people around and then pulls the other boy closer to him.

“That’s a really good try,” Jesse starts and winks at Hokuto, “but I really--” His words are muffled by a pair of lips that Hokuto presses on his, and for a while Hokuto doesn’t think about anything else but Jesse; how warm the boy feels against him and how surprised yet determined Jesse’s answer to the kiss is.

“Can you hear it?” Hokuto breathes against Jesse’s lips after a while, feeling victorious over the other boy’s breathlessness, “It’s the sound of the exponential growth of my point balance.”

Jesse doesn’t answer but the way he presses closer to Hokuto again is enough to tell him their sweet little game is tied.

If winning the game only requires courage to do what he has wanted to do for the whole summer, Hokuto doesn’t mind challenging himself to do so many times again. He really wants to win the game and he already knows what - who - he wants the price to be.

 

\- - -


End file.
